


Secret Desires

by kelex



Category: Smallville
Genre: BDSM, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-08
Updated: 2004-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-01 05:46:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelex/pseuds/kelex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lionel wants.  He gets it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Desires

## Secret Desires

by Kel

<http://kelex.popullus.net/smallville.html>

* * *

The room was dark. Curtains were drawn, lights were put out, and the doors were shut firmly and locked for good measure. Lionel's clothing was folded meticulously as it was removed and laid carefully over the foot of the bed, ready to be donned for the rest of the day, after this. 

Desperate need for release. 

His cock was already hard, waiting for a touch, and he denied it as long as he could. The carpet was cool against his knees as he sank down, spreading his thighs until he was slightly comfortable. He arched his head back and rested it against the tall post of the bed, pillowed by the thick cushion of his hair and he could almost pretend it was a warm thigh he was resting against. 

One hand ran through his hair and he tightened his grip, tugging slightly and gasping as a shudder went through his dripping erection. Could almost imagine it was the large, rough hand of a boy nearly a lifetime his junior. 

His hand dropped out of his hair and slid down his chest, tweaking his nipples with deliberately careless roughness, tugging and rolling until they were just on the brink of pain before stopping, moving down to tug at the thick curls of hair nesting between his legs. Teasing yanks that avoided his hard cock and balls, moved back up his stomach, rubbing in quick, unsatisfying circles, then back up his chest to torment his nipples again. 

Still wouldn't touch himself. Not yet. 

His thighs were spread further open than he'd remembered, and he could feel his hips thrusting up and his cock begging. Found his belt by touch and slid the cool leather over his body, snapping it against his skin, leaving red welts in his wake. The belt thumped to the floor, buckle-first, and his fingers found the welts and pinched them, wringing soft grunts and cries as he kneaded each one into prominence. Nails scraped over them, reddening and purpling them in some places as he left new welts in other places. 

His cock was painfully hard now, leaking steadily. 

The light dusting of hair on his belly was matted with slick pre-come and he slid his fingers through it, sliding behind and under himself to tease his own tight little opening, slick the entrance carefully and sliding his fingertip--just his fingertip--in and out, over and over again. Harder and harder he pushed in, but never deeper, still tormenting himself. 

His lips formed wordless noises of begging and pleading even as he stopped, and pulled his hand away. 

The bedpost was cool, solid, unforgiving against the back of his head as he rested for a few brief seconds. Legs spread, erect shaft aching so that he could barely stand it. His eyes were squeezed shut or they'd be crossed he was so hard, and his nails dug into his thighs as he thought. Waited. Waited for the raging need inside of him simmered down to a tolerable level, then started over again. Fingertip thrusting into his opening, the fingers of his other hand rolling and tweaking his nipples. The back of his head rubbed against the bedpost, and his scalp tingled as though waiting for his hair to be pulled violently. 

Exquisitely painful now, his cock was engorged and nearly purple from withheld orgasm. 

His mouth was partially open, inviting penetration as his tongue worked in the empty orifice. His mouth filled with saliva that he swallowed down over and over again, whimpering softly as he fucked himself with his fingers, teased himself beyond endurance. His entire body was tense, back arched, legs straining, shoulders thrown back to display his body as he slowly slid his fingers free of his body and rested them on his thighs, whimpering with every breath he took. 

Orgasm was _too_ close, and he had to stop. 

His chest was heaving as he panted silently, gulping deep breaths as hard as he could, body shuddering on his knees as he tortured himself. He ignored the knocking on the door, then jumped when it was ripped nearly off the hinges. Red light seemed to glow from Clark's eyes as he stormed into the room, and jerked Lionel up with double handfuls of luxurious hair. 

Lionel's cock twitched out a short jet of pre-come. 

Clark's eyes dropped and he jerked Lionel's hair again, watching his lover's cock dance. Dragged him up to his feet, then shoved him over the side of the bed, facedown in the mattress. Growled softly in his ear as his fingers stroked roughly, stretching with the pre-come that had already dampened Lionel's hole, pushing firmly but carefully deep. He twisted his fingers, opening the tight passage wide for the head of his cock, and then stroked Lionel's sweaty back once as he slammed in. 

Two voices howled in unison, Clark in possessive ecstasy as he pounded his way into his lover, Lionel in submissive glory as he allowed himself to be used. Fucked hard by this boy, and Lionel loved it. 

Loved the hands that yanked his head back by double handfuls of hair. Loved the burning pain that accompanied every pounding thrust of Clark's cock into his willing flesh. Loved the throb in his own cock as he's used, fucked viciously but carefully, like a precious toy. Loved the indelicate hand that wrapped around his cock and squeezed, not to hurry orgasm along but to deny it. Loved the mouth that sucked bright bruises on his throat. 

He grunted as Clark stroked into him, the rasping slide of cock in his ass a welcome feeling. Clark's fingers shoved into his mouth were a welcome tease to suck on, tasting the not-quite-salt taste of Clark's skin, lapping at the smooth digits as they stroked in and out of his mouth. The fist in his hair was another shot of welcome ecstasy, another wonderful feeling of lost control and of being cared for and used. 

Lionel just spread his legs further, whimpering and pleading as his cock rubbed against the rough bedspread. Coarse friction against his cock, balls slapping against the side of the bed as Clark's thrusts rocked his whole body, and then he cried out sharply as the fingers left his mouth and the wet hand wrapped around his erection. Clark jerked him off slowly, in direct counterpoint to the hard strokes in his ass, and he whimpered again, head still in the arch forced by the fist in his hair and he was flat out begging to come. 

Clark released Lionel's hair and spanked his ass instead. Each stroke of Lionel's cock brought another slap to his ass. Lionel felt his hair being released but the rush of pleasure had barely faded before the spank landed and he humped forward. Uncontrolled motion as he started fucking Clark's hand, pushing back into every blow before thrusting forward in his hand, and he still wasn't coming because Clark hadn't _let_ him and he was going to die soon if he didn't. 

His ass was red, he didn't care, the burn shot directly to his cock and _finally_ Clark was speeding up the strokes to match the fucking he was getting and then teeth on his ear. Bit the lobe, sucked it, tugged it, and finally Clark whispered permission for his little slut to come. 

He did. Lionel came. Hard, fast, _painful_ pulses that seemed to start not in his balls but his ass and rush forward, shooting out of him. His cock burned as Clark stroked it, and it felt like thousands of pins were scraping along the surface as the built-up pressure was finally released. His balls ached, his cock was a column of agony as Clark pulled his orgasm out, and he didn't realize he was screaming until Clark shoved his face into the bed to muffle it. 

His body was limp, unable to move, and Clark pulled out of him and flipped him over easily, as though Lionel were nothing more than a rag doll. Instead of waiting for Lionel to move, Clark tossed him on the bed, and straddled his hips, stroking his cock and biting his lip as he came, white sprinkles covering Lionel's chest, face and hair. 

Soft pants as Lionel felt his lover's come painting his skin, and didn't care. He just caught what he could with his tongue, licked his lips and chin clean of it, and shivered softly, his body still trying to recover from his earlier release. 

Clark leaned over him, thumb coming to wipe a stray bit of come off his lips before bending his head to kiss, hands carding almost caressingly through Lionel's hair, tongue thrusting through to taste himself in Lionel's mouth. Gentle, calming kiss, then he pulled away, and slipped the ring with the red stone into Lionel's hand and crawled into the bed beside him, still clothed and mouthing his ear and cheek softly. 


End file.
